


L'échappée

by orphan_account



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Beach Holidays, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hugo et Vincent passent un weekend à Biarritz.





	L'échappée

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : Cette histoire est de la pure fiction.

Il reçoit l’appel vers minuit. Il se penche pour délacer ses chaussures après avoir lâché ses valises dans l’entrée. Ses yeux sont rendus secs par le manque de sommeil et un voile cotonneux enrubanne son cerveau, conséquence des trop nombreuses heures passées dans le train à relire _Le roi Lear_ et _Macbeth_ en version originale.

Il ne regarde pas le nom de l’appelant, mais il le reconnaît immédiatement. C’est Hugo et sa voix est basse et douce, légèrement enrayée comme s’il a passé la journée à hurler.

« Vincent ? dit-il avant d’ajouter, après une longue pause : est-ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu pour ce weekend ? »

Ce weekend, c’est un long weekend ; Vincent n’y pensait plus. Les auditions se succèdent, ainsi que les congrès, les galas, les interviews, les séances d’écriture et les spectacles. Il dort dans les trains et tous ses repas sont pris en marchant. Il ne se souvient plus de la dernière fois qu’il a su quel jour il était, qu’il a pu s’allonger et profiter des ronronnements de Michoko contre son ventre. Il cligne des yeux, trop fatigué pour former une réponse convenable, et le silence s’étire entre eux, entrecoupé de leurs respirations qui se font écho dans le combiné.

« Vincent ?  
\- Heu non, bredouille-t-il en se massant les yeux, faisant éclater des étincelles sous ses paupières. Non.  
\- Martin était supposé venir avec moi à Biarritz mais il a un imprévu. Ça te dirait ? »

La voix de Hugo se fait plus basse encore, presque inaudible, et Vincent sourit sans pouvoir s’en empêcher. Il doit avoir le téléphone coincé entre l’oreille et l’épaule, le regard dans la vague, et la main sur la montre à en tripoter nerveusement le bracelet. Vincent s’étonne toujours de sa timidité lorsqu’elle pointe le bout de son nez. Elle lui paraît toujours improbable venant de lui.

Si ça avait été n’importe qui, il aurait sans doute éclaté de rire. Après ce long mois à coucher dans des trains et des avions, à enchaîner les plateaux repas et les fast food, et à regretter le calme et la solitude de son refuge parisien, il aurait ri à quiconque lui aurait proposé l’animation quasi-perpétuelle de la côte Basque. Il aime sa solitude, ses livres, son chat, regarder le soleil couchant derrière des tours plus vieilles que lui. Il aurait ri, parlé du temps qu’il comptait passer dans son lit à écrire des poèmes et à boire son café à la petite table de la cuisine.

Mais ce n’est pas n’importe qui, et Vincent a beau lutter depuis maintenant plus d’un an, il n’a jamais remporté un seul combat.

« Okay, dit-il, sans même prendre la peine d’y réfléchir. On se rejoint où ? »

Et juste comme ça il se retrouve à vider sa valise juste pour la refaire. Il n’a presque plus de vêtements propres mais suppose qu’il passera le weekend en caleçon de bain. Il tente de prendre l’essentiel : des lunettes et de la crème solaire, deux chemises à motifs floraux, des préservatifs, non pas un ni deux ni trois mais quatre livres bien qu’il sache qu’il n’aura jamais le temps de tous les terminer. Il est deux heures du matin quand il pense avoir tout prévu et avoir pensé à toutes les éventualités. Il dort ensuite, jusqu’à dix heures moins le quart, et se réveille grognon, en catastrophe, pour prendre une douche, s’habiller dépareillé, prévenir la voisine qu’il s’absente à nouveau pour qu’elle continue de nourrir Michoko, et rejoindre Hugo à la gare.

Il le repère immédiatement malgré la foule qui se presse sur les parvis et dans le hall. Il lui semble, comme à l’acoutumé, parfait, impeccable, bien qu’il ne se soit pas coiffé, qu’il ne porte qu’un vieux t-shirt uni et une paire de jeans qui ne le quitte jamais. Mais il y a chez Hugo cette élégance inqualifiable et aussi inébranlable. De loin elle fait peur, elle semble antipathique. C’est une grâce de classe, consciente mais souvent involontaire.

Hugo ne le voit pas arriver. Il sirote son café, yeux rivés à l’écran de son téléphone, sac de voyage écrasé entre les jambes. C’est plus fort que lui ; Vincent passe et en passant, colle ses lèvres contre sa joue qui sent encore bon la crème à raser.

« Bonjour mon beau. »

Hugo sourit, un sourire immédiat et lumineux qui le rajeunit de cinq ans et qui creuse ses tempes d’amusement.

« Hey, bonjour, ça va ?  
\- Merveilleusement bien. »

Vincent s’affale en face de lui et Hugo ne le lâche pas des yeux.

« Tu ne ressembles à rien, ment le comédien en jugeant les cernes qui s’étirent sous ses yeux. Quand est-ce que tu as dormi pour la dernière fois ?  
\- Hier dans l’avion. Je ne me sens pas si fatigué, j’ai connu pire. »

Vincent roule des yeux et murmure un « évidement ». Il se souvient en sentant son coeur qui refuse de reprendre un rythme normal que ça va faire plusieurs semaines, peut-être même un mois, qu’ils ne se sont pas vus et qu’il lui a intensément manqué.

Il se lève pour aller chercher un café et sent dans son dos les yeux de Hugo qui le suivent et ne le lâchent pas. Leur intensité fait remonter le long de son échine des lignes interminables de frissons. Dans son bas ventre s’accumule le désir et le manque.

 

-

 

Le train est presque vide, mais ils discutent à voix basse, assis face à face, Hugo déjà rencogné derrière l’écran de son ordinateur.

« Il est bloqué au Venezuela, dit-il lorsque Vincent lui demande pourquoi Martin lui a fait faux bond. Les choses ont pris une tournure encore plus inquiétante là-bas, donc c’est bien qu’il soit sur place pour tout couvrir. »

Vincent relève une pointe de froideur dans sa voix. Il n’est pas certain que Hugo lui-même en est conscient. Elle est si étouffée qu’il ne la remarque que parce qu’il est plus attentif qu’il ne le devrait.

« En espérant que ma présence ne sera pas un trop piètre substitut. »

Hugo sourit et lui jette un regard malicieux par-dessus son écran.

« Pour être piètre…, dit-il d’un ton faussement dégagé.  
\- Attention si tu ne me traites pas bien je rentre sur Paris dès que ce train s’arrête.  
\- Pff, tu ne serais pas là sinon. Tu as envie d’être avec moi. »

C’est une question voilée de taquinerie et Vincent n’a pas le coeur à s’en moquer.

« On ne s’est pas beaucoup vu ces derniers jours. » concède-t-il.

Hugo l’interroge sur ce qu’il a fait ces derniers jours et l’écoute avec cette pleine attention qu’il lui accorde toujours. Cette façon aussi qu’il a de rire à ses blagues, ouvertement et bruyamment, comme si c’était les choses les plus drôles qu’il n’a jamais entendu. Vincent lui parle de ses auditions ratées en exagérant - à peine - ses erreurs et ses maladresses, du livre qu’il écrit mais qui ne parle de rien, de ses idoles qu’il rencontre et qui lui affirment être fan de lui - mais bien sûr - et de ces individus absurdes, que tout le monde rencontre au moins une fois par semaine. Il lui monte un véritable spectacle, avec des dialogues, des scénettes, des points d’orgue et des chutes, et bien qu’il haïsse l’improvisation, ne se fatigue jamais à inventer sur le moment de nouvelles façons de dire et de faire pour déclencher un rire.

« Ma vie n’est pas si passionnante.  
\- Et moi, je suis Yann Barthès, réplique-t-il en secouant la tête. Dis moi comment était Prague. Tu y étais hier, non ?  
\- Magnifique. De même que les gardes du corps de Macron, que j’ai dû suivre à la trace pendant trois jours.  
\- Pauvre toi.  
\- Je mène une vie difficile.  
\- Heureusement que je suis là pour la rendre meilleure.  
\- Ou pire.  
\- Je te jure que quand ce train va s’arrêter, je prendrai le prochain qui retourne à Paris.  
\- Tu n’es pas venu ici pour souffrir.  
\- Non, Hugo. Non. »

Il doit paraître aussi outré qu’il le ressent, car Hugo éclate de rire et lui prend la main spontanément.

« Pardon. »

Et il est tellement magnifique en cet instant, avec son air faussement penaud et ses tempes qui sourient, et ses cheveux que le soleil qui monte à son zénith derrière la vitre du train rend plus blonds que jamais, que Vincent n’y pense pas non plus. Il amène sa main jusqu’à ses lèvres et embrasse doucement les jointures des doigts. Hugo arrête de rire et de respirer et l’observe les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, les pommettes et la nuque écarlates.

« Je t’aurais embrassé mais tu es trop loin, murmure Vincent en englobant d’un regard la table entre leurs deux sièges ainsi que l’ordinateur.  
\- Plus tard, répond Hugo sans cesser de rougir mais sans, non plus, cesser de le regarder comme s’il était la huitième merveille du monde.  
\- Plus tard. »

Plus tard, ils ne parlent plus et quand Vincent lève les yeux de son livre, Hugo est affalé contre la vitre du train et endormi à poings fermés. Il le regarde à la dérobé. Assoupi, il semble encore plus épuisé, pâle sous les cernes qui creusent son visage. Vincent fait des photographies mentales de ses yeux clos aux cils blonds, et de ses lèvres roses qui ronflent doucement. Ces photographies rejoignent les autres, prises tout au long de l’été quand il venait chez lui et s’endormait immédiatement après l’amour en serrant l’oreiller contre son torse.

Il adore le voir dormir car il paraît subitement si vulnérable, si fragile, que la timidité et la douceur dont il fait si souvent preuve avec lui ne semblent soudain plus si difficiles à croire. Dans le sommeil les faux-semblants tombent, la façade arrogante aussi, mais pas l’inaltérable grâce.

Ils arrivent à Biarritz à trois heures de l’après-midi, affamés et somnolents. À peine sortis de la gare que la chaleur et le soleil s’écrasent sur eux et leur coupe le souffle. Ils enfilent leurs lunettes de soleil et se fraient un passage jusqu’à l’extérieur où un géant buriné par le soleil les accueille avec des étreintes plus étouffantes encore que l’humidité.

« Vincent c’est bien ça ? demande-t-il en prenant leurs valises sans leur laisser le temps de protester pour les balancer à l’arrière de son 4x4 décapotable. Hugo parle de toi constamment ! Vraiment heureux de faire enfin ta connaissance. T’es vraiment hilarant dans le Quotidien, j’adore tes rubriques.  
\- Merci, répond Vincent poliment, n’osant pas le corriger et lui dire que ce n’est pas la peine de placer ‘le’ devant Quotidien. Et tu es ?  
\- Alex ! Pardon, j’aurais dû me présenter. Je suis Alex. »

Vincent croit vaguement se souvenir que Hugo lui a déjà parlé de cet homme, un jour où il lui racontait ses souvenirs d’universitaires aventureux. Dans tous les cas, il est immédiatement séduit par son entrain et son rire presque aussi communicatif que celui du journaliste.

Ils embarquent dans sa voiture, Vincent à l’arrière, à côté d’une bodyboard luisante de sel et de sable, Hugo à l’avant, à côté d’un Alex lumineux de bonheur. Le vent qui fouette leurs visages alors qu’ils progressent dans les rues de la ville et la radio qui joue les derniers tubes à la mode empêchent Vincent d’entendre ce qu’ils racontent. Mais il se complaît à regarder leurs profils lorsqu’ils se tournent l’un vers l’autre, et à écouter le son de leurs voix et de leurs rires. Au fur et à mesure qu’ils s’éloignent de la gare, Hugo semble se détendre exponentiellement, comme si un poids immense s’ôtait lentement de ses épaules.

Tout à coup, ils roulent le long de l’océan, et, abasourdi, Vincent prend conscience qu’il a pris le train sur un coup de tête et qu’il est maintenant à Biarritz. Rien ne semblait réel avant de voir la mer qui s’étale sous le ciel et le soleil comme un champ de lumières. La vue lui fait monter à la bouche les plus belles descriptions de Camus.

« _Mer, campagne, silence, parfums de cette terre, je m’emplissais d’une vie odorante et je mordais dans le fruit déjà doré du monde, bouleversé de sentir son jus sucré et fort couler le long de mes lèvres_. » dit-il doucement.

Il a tant lu ses _Noces_ adolescent, qu’il est capable d’en citer des passages entiers les yeux fermés. Hugo se tourne vers lui, les yeux brillants et le sourire au coin, comme s’il pouvait l’entendre malgré le tonnerre du vent. Il est plus beau que jamais, chose que Vincent n’aurait jamais pensé possible. Comme s’il appartenait au soleil qui se déverse sur la côte comme de l’or liquide.

Alex arrête la voiture devant une propriété qui fait dos à la mer, dans un quartier de villas à piscines où des surfeurs à la peau brune marchent torses et pieds nus sur le bitume, une planche sous le bras et les cheveux platinés par le soleil.

« Ses messieurs sont arrivés à bon port, annonce Alex avec un mouvement de bras grandiloquent. De l’aide pour emmener les bagages ? Je peux pas rester longtemps, j’avais rendez-vous avec Manon il y a quinze minutes.  
\- On se débrouillera, répond Hugo en glissant de son siège. Elle va te trucider, mec.  
\- Tu m’en diras tant… on se revoit bientôt Vincent ! »

Pris au dépourvu, Vincent le remercie timidement pour avoir jouer les taxis et le salut de la main lorsque la voiture redémarre et s’éloigne dans la rue lumineuse. Hugo lui sourit malicieusement et le pousse gentiment de l’épaule.

« Ça va ? Tu es tout timide.  
\- C’est ça, moque toi. C’est quoi cette maison ?  
\- Celle d’un ami. Lucas. Il est en vacances en Floride en ce moment et a accepté de me la prêter pour le weekend.  
\- Tu as des amis intéressants. » commente Vincent en appréciant l’évidente richesse du quartier.

Il n’oublie jamais de quel monde vient Hugo, ni qu’aujourd’hui et qu’entre eux, ça n’a aucune véritable importance. Mais parfois, même s’il évolue maintenant dans un environnement similaire, le choc est toujours présent et il s’interroge sur sa présence à ses côtés.

La maison, comme le laisse deviner l’extérieur, est immense, pleine de fenêtres et de soleil. Il y a une piscine sur la grande terrasse donnant vue sur la mer qui se fend d’écumes sur les falaises. Le ciel, au loin, est rendu multicouleurs par les colonnes de parachutistes, et sur l’océan des tâches arc-en-ciel que sont les multiples planches de surf qui roulent sur les vagues. La chambre est ouverte sur la mer par une baie vitrée qui donne immédiatement l’impression à Vincent d’être une star hollywoodienne dans sa villa de Malibu. Quant à la salle de bain, elle est éclairée de fenêtres plafonnières ouvrant sur un ciel bleu et limpide.

Vincent lâche son sac sur le carrelage du salon pour explorer chaque pièce comme un enfant découvrant ses cadeaux de Noël. Quand il termine son tour émerveillé de la maison par la cuisine au long bar américain et aux électroménagers rutilants, Hugo l’attend pour lui glisser les bras autour de la taille et l’embrasser doucement près du cabinet-cellier.

Ils ont beau s’être embrassés un nombre incalculable de fois avant, Vincent a toujours l’estomac qui se met à faire des galipettes et le coeur qui palpite, comme s’il avait à nouveau seize ans et qu’il se cachait derrière les haies du jardin pour recevoir son premier baiser. Hugo l’embrasse toujours avec une douceur presque timide, même quand c'est lui qui initie le baiser, comme s’il craignait qu’il le repousse. Il le tient par les hanches dont il caresse distraitement la peau sous le t-shirt et Vincent s’enflamme.

« Ça m’a manqué, dit Hugo en déposant entre chaque mot, un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
\- Hm, soupire Vincent en tirant sur la ceinture de son jean. Le reste aussi m’a manqué. »

Hugo rit contre sa bouche, essoufflé et écarlate, mais il ne s’éloigne pas - bien au contraire. Il le soulève pour le poser sur le bar et continue de l’embrasser, plus confiant, avec une certaine urgence. Bientôt il n’y a plus que le son de leurs respirations et de leurs grognements de plaisir, et le bruit du vent qui pénètre par la terrasse ouverte, charriant l’odeur caractéristique de la mer et du soleil.

Nus, ils échouent sur le canapé où ils terminent de se faire l’amour. Vincent se meut à califourchon, sans jamais le quitter des yeux, sans jamais lâcher sa main qui trouve toujours la sienne sur les oreillers. Il y a maintenant leurs murmures et le claquement de leurs peaux qui se rencontrent dans un voluptueux va-et-vient.

Hugo dit toujours son prénom. Contre ses lèvres, contre sa nuque ; il le soupire encore et encore, tant et si bien que Vincent se demande souvent s’il en a conscience - probablement pas. Lui sait qu’il demeure silencieux, car Hugo le lui a dit il y a longtemps, intrigué par le fait que l’acte sexuel soit le seul qui sache le rendre muet. Il ignore les poèmes, les alexandrins, que Vincent brode dans sa tête à son sujet, à chaque souffle, chaque baiser, chaque caresse. C’est mieux ainsi sans doute. Vincent craint de trop en dire et la dentellière stylistique est par nature trop bavarde.

Ils jouissent après tout, toujours en silence, en se regardant et en se disant par les yeux tous les secrets qui ne trouvent pas de place dans les mots.

 

-

 

« _Vois-tu_ , murmure Vincent en se redressant sur son coude pour mieux contempler le visage somnolent de Hugo. _Si tous deux nous pouvions, l’âme pleine de foi, le coeur pleins de rayons, ivres de douce extase et de mélancolie, rompre les mille noeuds dont la ville nous lie._ »

Intrigué, Hugo papillonne paresseusement des yeux, éblouie par le rayon de soleil qui s’écrase sur son visage. Il l’observe à travers ses cils blonds, les paupières entrouvertes, un sourire tendre aux lèvres que Vincent redessine du bout des doigts.

« _Si nous pouvions quitter ce Paris triste et fou, nous fuirions ; nous irions quelque part, n’importe où, chercher loin des vains bruits, loin des haines jalouses, un coin où nous aurions des arbres, des pelouses._  
\- Vincent, soupire Hugo en fermant à nouveau les yeux, comme il le fait à chaque fois qu’il ne reconnaît pas le poème qu’il récite.  
\- _Une maison petite avec des fleurs, un peu de solitude, un peu de silence, un ciel bleu, la chanson d’un oiseau qui sur le toit se pose, de l’ombre ; -- et quel besoin avons-nous d’autre chose ?_  
\- De ?  
\- Victor Hugo.  
\- Je ne connaissais pas celui-ci.  
\- Je sais. Je le trouvais approprié. »

Le sourire de Hugo s’agrandit et Vincent se penche pour le récupérer sur ses lèvres. Il se rallonge ensuite, blotti contre lui pour ne pas tomber de l'étroit canapé, leurs membres emmêlés, baignés par le soleil qui continue de pleuvoir de la multitude de vitres et de fenêtres. Dans le silence, Vincent peut entendre le ressac, ainsi que le chant virulent des mouettes et les rires des surfeurs filant sans peur sur les véritables dents de la mer.

De Paris, Vincent a tout oublié. Ses vieilles pierres, ses vieilles personnes, et la solitude qui le faisait fantasmer. Lui revient cependant le son de ses rues et de la circulation, de la pluie tombante qui se mêle avec une élégance absurde aux cordes d’un piano jouant Mozart - concerto pour piano, le numéro 23, évidemment. C’était ces sons là, la première fois que Hugo et lui se sont égarés dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Le voisin jouant du piano, la pluie faisant râler les passants, et les yeux de Hugo dans les siens. Ils ne clignent jamais tandis que ses mains l’explorent, audacieusement pour mieux dissimuler sa stupéfaction de pouvoir le faire.

Vincent a voulu Hugo dès la première fois que leurs regards se sont croisés, tout en sachant intimement qu’il ne l’aurait jamais et qu’il s’en tiendrait à cela - un désir. Il ne s’attendait pas à le trouver sympa, encore moins à devenir son ami. En le regardant de loin, il n’avait vu que la froide élégance, les manières hautaines héritées des beaux quartiers, des grands écoles, des grandes gens. Il avait vu ses larges épaules, sa mâchoire carrée, ses grands yeux de biche et l’avait voulu par luxure davantage que par intérêt. Il avait manqué la nature débonnaire, l’humour incisif, la passion dans laquelle l’arrogance prend racine. Après les avoir remarqué, ça avait été beaucoup plus difficile de ne s’en tenir qu’à un simple désir et d’accepter qu’il ne pouvait pas avoir plus que ce qu’il avait déjà obtenu contre toutes attentes.

Mais c’était sans compter son incapacité à garder ses mains et certaines de ses pensées pour lui. Il avait dû se déclarer un million de fois par plaisanteries et en récitant, mi-taquin mi-sérieux, les plus beaux poèmes et monologues de la langue française. C’était aussi sans compter la réceptivité de Hugo et sa curiosité quasi-maladive pour tout et n’importe quoi (et par tout Vincent sous-entendait les plaisirs de la chaire, et par n’importe quoi, lui).

Ils s’étaient embrassés le jour de son anniversaire - ou du moins Vincent l’avait embrassé, incapable de se tenir après s’être à nouveau fait avoir par l’apparence innocente du champagne. Hugo était plus sobre que jamais bien que ça soit sa fête que l'on célébrait. Mais il ne s’était pas dégagé, et l’avait laissé s’asseoir sur ses cuisses avant d’ouvrir la bouche pour accueillir sa langue. Ils n’avaient rien fait d’autre ce soir-là ; ils s’étaient roulés des patins comme deux adolescents hormonaux, dans la semi-obscurité d’un recoin de salon. Vincent se souvenait, un peu honteusement, avoir failli éjaculer dans son caleçon comme un gamin de quinze ans.

Après deux semaines passées à s’éviter, Vincent avait trouvé Hugo endormi sur son palier comme un chiot abandonné. Il l’avait laissé entrer et le reste… Ils s’étaient vus comme ils s’étaient maintes et maintes fois dénudés : sporadiquement. Un jour chez l’un un jour chez l’autre, à étaler leurs affaires et à libérer des tiroirs et des étagères dans la salle de bain. Vincent avait deviné que s’en était fini de lui le jour où il avait acheté des olives pour les avoir sous la main quand Hugo passait la nuit, alors que lui les haïssait.

Et il avait su qu’il ne s’en remettrait jamais le jour où Hugo lui avait amené des fleurs pour son anniversaire avant de lui faire l’amour sur le bouquet renversé. Il n’oublierait jamais son visage au milieu des gerberas multicouleurs, des roses et des orchidées, tandis que lui le chevauchait, frémissant de désir.

Ils n’en avaient jamais parlé de cette étincelle qui avait fini brasier sous leurs doigts. Pour Hugo ce n’était pas par faute d’avoir essayé. Plusieurs fois, Vincent l’avait vu le regarder pensivement, avec une expression qu’il n’était jamais certain de comprendre. Plusieurs fois, il avait commencé des phrases dont Vincent avait réalisé qu’il ne voulait pas entendre la fin.

L’affection de Hugo à son égard était sans équivoque -- il suffisait de voir comment il le tenait là maintenant sur ce canapé, sous les trombes de lumière. Mais Vincent craignait les mots qu’il voulait mettre dessus et les phrases qui, pour lui, décrivaient ce qu’ils étaient. Car les mots du comédien avaient oublié que ce ne devait être qu’un jeu, une façon pour Hugo d’explorer et d’assouvir sa curiosité, et pour lui d’effleurer du doigt le soleil sans se brûler. Les mots de Vincent avaient oublié et ses phrases s’étaient transformées malgré lui en poèmes d’amour.

 

-

 

C’est le dernier long weekend avant la fin de l’été. Hugo et Vincent grignotent les biscottes et le foie gras qui traîne dans les placards, puis rejoignent le barbecue qu’improvise Alex et d’autres surfeurs sur la plage. C’est les dernières minutes du crépuscule ; cette longue période où on dit du ciel qu’il est entre chiens et loups. L’été jusqu’aux derniers jours d’octobre, elle semble s’étirer jusqu’à l’infini.

Sur le sable il y a Alex, la fameuse Manon qui se révèle être sa copine, un dénommé Manuel qui n’a rien à voir avec celui du 49-3, et une Louise qui fume sans gêne une cigarette aromatisée qui sent bon la chicha. Ils ont tous des dégaines de surfeurs du dimanche qui se pensent capable d’atteindre le niveau de professionnel. Des cheveux blondis par les fins de semaine passées sur les plages, des musculatures d’Instagrameur et des sourires de Californiens. Ils ont aussi cette dégaine de fils et de filles à papa que Vincent connaît bien et qu’il a appris à ne pas trop vite juger. Au fond, ils sont drôles et ne disent rien quand Hugo lui embrasse distraitement l’épaule après l’avoir tiré contre lui pour faire rempart à la fraîcheur qui se lève avec la nuit.

« Une petite pensée pour Martin, dit Alex en levant sa canette de bière. Qui nous aurait joué de la guitare s’il avait été là.  
\- Où est-il d’ailleurs ? demande Manuel avec une déception évidente dans la voix qui provoque chez Vincent un haussement de sourcils intrigué.  
\- Au Venezuela, répond Hugo. Pas de repos pour les braves.  
\- Alors toastons pour ce brave. » soupire Alex, d’un ton faussement affecté.

Manuel acquiesce et boit sa bière, l’air d’un amant éconduit. Il grimace un sourire gêné lorsqu’il découvre que Vincent l’observe et celui-ci ne peut s’empêcher de se demander, compatissant, combien de coeurs Martin Weill a-t-il brisé et brisera-t-il encore. Le succès de ce garçon l’intriguera toujours, de même que les gens aveugles à sa claire obsession pour un seul et unique homme -- Yann Barthès. Mais peut-être est-ce son inaccessibilité qui attire autant.

« Vincent, est-ce que tu surfes ? » demande Louise dans un nuage de fumée odorante.

Hugo explose de rire et Vincent le roue de coups de coude.

« Je dois bien t’avouer que je n’ai jamais essayé. »

 _Et n’ai jamais eu envie d’essayer_ , ne rajoute-t-il pas de peur de froisser cette bande de surfeurs qui a la bonté de lui offrir le gîte et le couvert.

« Eh bien c’est le lieu et le weekend idéals, dit Alex de sa voix bruyante et de ses manières de monsieur Loyal.  
\- Hugo pourra te montrer, renchérit Manon. Hein, Hugo ?  
\- C’est prévu.  
\- C’est prévu ? » répète Vincent en lui jetant un regard d’avertissement.

Hugo se contente d’un large sourire et termine la merguez qu’il grignote depuis cinq minutes. Ses lèvres brillent de gras et les braises du barbecue, en volant avec le sable et le vent, font étinceler ses yeux d’un reflet fauve.

« Vous êtes tellement mignons, soupire Manon en déposant de nouvelles merguez sur le barbecue. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous êtes ensembles ? »

Vincent sursaute et n’ose plus se retourner pour croiser le regard de Hugo. Il s’étonne de ne pas le sentir se tendre derrière lui.

« Depuis le début de l’été à peu près, dit-il d’un ton égal, difficile à lire.  
\- Ah ouais ? »

Heureusement, la conversation change bien vite pour revenir au surf et Vincent est condamné à écouter ce groupe de jeunes parler de choses qu’il ne comprend pas. Plusieurs fois il a l’impression que Hugo a complètement oublié sa présence et à chaque fois que la pensée lui effleure l’esprit, il sent ses doigts lui caresser distraitement la main comme pour se rappeler à lui.

Vincent sirote sa bière, apaisé par le son de sa voix dans son dos. Il regarde le ciel qui passe de l’orange au rouge, du rouge au mauve, du mauve au rose et du rose au bleu puis à l’indigo. La plage se vide lentement et bientôt, il ne reste plus qu’eux et leur barbecue face aux vagues qui viennent doucement mourir sur le rivage.

Sans prévenir, Hugo se lève et l’entraîne à sa suite en le tirant par la main. Ils s’écartent du groupe et font la plage les pieds dans l’eau, en marchant là où la mer échoue, là où le sable est dur et peu friable. Autour d’eux, un ciel encore lumineux mais sans lune et sans soleil, et la ville dans la distance en ombres chinoises décorées de petites lumières.

« _Par les soirs bleus d’été_ , commence Vincent, récoltant un sourire amusé de la part de Hugo.  
\- _J’irais dans les sentiers_ ? demande-t-il en lui tenant toujours la main.  
\- _Picoté par les blés, fouler l’herbe menue : rêveur, j’en sentirai la fraîcheur à mes pieds._  
\- _Je laisserai le vent baigner ma tête nue._  
\- Rimbaud, le seul, l’unique.  
\- Quand est-ce que tu me réciteras l’un de tes poèmes ? »

Le ton de Hugo est taquin, pas particulièrement pressant, et Vincent sourit distraitement, sans le regarder. S’il savait que tous ses poèmes parlent de lui, peut-être ne rirait-il pas ainsi.

« Quand ils seront assez bons. Quand j’en serais satisfait.  
\- Pff, soupire Hugo en roulant des yeux. Tu es comme Martin : un perfectionniste. Je ne suis pas près d’entendre parler de ces poèmes.  
\- Que d’encouragements.  
\- Je suis là pour ça. »

Ils se sourient malicieusement et continuent leur progression en silence. Derrière eux le barbecue, Alex et compagnie, ne sont plus qu’un vague point lumineux sur la plage, et devant eux les falaise grossissent, plus impressionnantes que jamais. Il n’y a plus qu’eux et ils pourraient être seuls au monde.

« Est-ce qu’il s’est passé quelque chose avec Martin ? ose Vincent doucement.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
\- La façon dont tu parles de lui. On dirait que tu te forces à faire comme si.  
\- Ce que tu viens de dire n’a pas de sens.  
\- Tu sais très bien ce que j’essaye de dire. »

Vincent ne peut plus voir l’expression du visage de Hugo maintenant. Il fait beaucoup trop sombre. Il le voit toutefois se tourner vers la mer et vers l’horizon qui s’obscurcit et qui ne garde plus du soleil qu’une mince ligne de feu au ras de l’eau.

« Nous ne nous sommes pas disputés si c’est ça que tu demandes. Tout va bien entre nous.  
\- Mais ?  
\- Mais, reprend Hugo avec un clair amusement dans la voix. Mais j’ai l’impression que l’on s’éloigne depuis quelques temps. C’était prévisible. Nous ne sommes plus étudiants depuis longtemps.  
\- Si ça peut te rassurer, tout le monde a l’impression de s’éloigner de lui. Même Yann.  
\- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? Tu lui as demandé ?  
\- Il faut être observateur, mon cher Hugo. Tu n’as pas appris ça dans ton école de journalisme ? »

Hugo rit et ils ne disent plus rien. Ils s’arrêtent pour observer le jour mourir complètement. Hugo est solide à ses côtés, sa main toujours dans la sienne, et sous le couvert des ténèbres, Vincent se sent subitement brave, intrépide. Il se rapproche de lui et, doucement l’embrasse, les paupières closes. Hugo a le goût de sauce barbecue et de bière ; un goût de vacances qui lui rappelle qu’ils sont à des kilomètres de Paris et qu’ils peuvent donc être ce qu’ils désirent pour une nuit, un weekend, trois jours.

« C’était pour quoi ça ? demande Hugo en souriant contre ses lèvres.  
\- Tu n’as pas compris ? Te dire qu’il est temps de rentrer. »

Hugo rit doucement face à son ton exagérément lascif.

« On n’est pas obligé de rentrer pour faire ça. »

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps d’être abasourdi par ses propos. Il le tire vers les falaises, l’emmène dans un recoin, jusqu’à ce que l’eau lui arrive aux mollets, et l’embrasse contre la pierre encore tiède de soleil. Vincent en a le souffle coupé, et l’excitation explose en lui en bouffées de chaleur. Il s’accroche tendrement à sa nuque tandis que déjà, les mains de Hugo s’aventurent trop bas, douces et fraîches contre sa peau qui s’embrase.

« C’est de la folie. » murmure-t-il entre deux respirations saccadées.

Un rire étouffé et Hugo le caresse doucement, jusqu’à ce que des étoiles éclatent dans ses yeux grands ouverts sur le ciel nocturne encore jeune. Hugo murmure son prénom dans sa nuque, en le tenant fermement, lui qui tremble de plaisir. Et bientôt il vient aussi entre ses bras, enveloppé par la nuit, les bruits de la mer qui étouffent leurs gémissements.

Ils continuent de s’embrasser paresseusement. Le vent vient faire frissonner leurs épidermes humidifiés par les vagues. Hugo ne s’arrête plus de poser des baisers dans sa nuque, sur sa carotide que Vincent devine en train de pulser frénétiquement, au même rythme que son coeur qui manque de lui sortir de la poitrine.

Il voudrait que jamais cet instant ne s’achève. Que la nuit s’éternise et que l’aube ne vienne pas. Que Hugo demeure contre lui, à donner réalité aux poèmes qui se tissent sur ses lèvres obstinément closes.

 

-

 

« Non, répète Vincent pour la cinquantième fois depuis le début de la journée. Hugo, non. »

Mais Hugo, comme toutes les fois qui ont précédé, fait la sourde oreille. Il continue de fouiller dans les tiroirs de la commode, à la recherche d’une combinaison de surf que Vincent sait qu’il n’endossera pas - jamais - pas même sous la torture.

Ils sont revenus tard de la plage la veille, et Vincent se souvient vaguement des regards amusés de Louise, Manuel, Alex et Manon sur eux, quand ils les ont rejoint après leur aventure contre les falaises. Gêné malgré lui, il a été impressionné par le calme apparent de Hugo, son éternel adresse quand il en vient de rembarrer les taquineries indésirables. Il a de ces traits d’humour sans pitié, parfois cruels, qui rendent Vincent aussi admiratif que compatissant pour la personne attaquée.

« Celle-là je pense, dit Hugo en se tournant vers Alex, affalé sur le lit de la chambre. Je pense qu’elle lui ira.  
\- Nickel, approuve Alex en levant le pouce.  
\- Je n’enfilerai pas cette combinaison, proteste Vincent, les bras croisés. Vous ne pouvez pas m’y obliger. »

Il devine au sourire de Hugo ce qui vient, mais n’arrive pas à le repousser lorsqu’il le prend dans ses bras et l’embrasse doucement. Il peut sentir son sourire contre sa bouche, mais ça ne lui empêche pas d’être profondément touché par la douceur des mains qui viennent encadrer son visage. Il fond malgré lui, étourdi de désir et d’affection.

« Les mecs, grogne Alex en mimant un vomissement.  
\- Je m'oppose à cette forme de manipulation. » grommêle Vincent.

Hugo rit en renversant la tête en arrière, et Vincent embrasse sa pomme d’Adam avant de lui arracher la combinaison des mains, mi-conquis mi-exaspéré.

Il l’enfile rapidement dans la salle de bain, et en profite pour admirer la déco. L’appartement d’Alex est tapissé de sa passion pour la mer et le surf. Tous ses posters et tableaux représentent l’océan ou la côte Basque, et presque tous ses objets sont en forme de minuscules planches de surf.

Des planches, il en a partout dans son salon, accrochées ou appuyées contre les murs. Il a aussi des piles de bodyboards qui sèchent sur la terrasse, et des tiroirs pleins à rebord de combinaisons. L’été, il donne parfois des cours aux enfants, mais ce n’est pas pour ça qu’il accumule toutes ces choses ; c’est simplement par passion.

Vincent prend son temps, se regarde dans les longs miroirs qui surplombent le lavabo. Sa peau a déjà retrouvé son hâle estival, et ses cheveux, comme d’habitude, ne ressemblent à rien. Un nid de boucles indomptables, surmontant un visage qui ne peut arrêter de sourire. Il s’admoneste à travers la glace.

Quand il retourne vers la chambre, il s’arrête sans réfléchir dans le couloir, et les voix de Hugo et Alex lui parviennent par la porte entrouverte.

« … sérieux avec lui ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Avec Vincent, t’es genre, sérieux ? »

Il y a un moment de silence et Vincent suppose que Hugo répond avec une expression du visage.

« Venant de toi je n’y aurais pas pensé, poursuit Alex. Mais maintenant, ça me semble évident.  
\- Je ne suis pas gay.  
\- Tu ne me feras pas croire que c’est juste lui. Avec Martin…  
\- Arrête. Il n’y a jamais rien eu entre Martin et moi.  
\- Que tu voulais, mec, que tu voulais.  
\- Alex. »

Mais Hugo sonne plus las que agacé, et si Vincent peut le dire, Alex qui le connaît depuis l’université peut sans doute aussi deviner que pour le moment il ne risque rien. Si Hugo, vraiment, ne voulait pas lui répondre, il l’aurait déjà remballé.

« Enfin, dit Alex dans un soupire. Tu devrais lui dire mais il le sait sans doute déjà. Tu es un livre ouvert.  
\- On n’en parle juste pas. Il ne semble pas vouloir en parler.  
\- Mais ça sert à rien de continuer si c’est pour avoir mal après, frère.  
\- Je ne peux pas arrêter. »

Hugo s’interrompt et Vincent retient son souffle. Il a l’impression que son coeur a arrêté de battre et que le reste du monde, comme lui, s’est mis sur pause et attend. Il y a un soupire - Alex - et un rire étouffé qui sonne un peu creux - Hugo.

« Ce n’était pas supposé finir comme ça, murmure-t-il.  
\- T’es vraiment con. » commente Alex.

Hugo va parler encore, mais Vincent a le coeur qui bat trop vite et l’impression qu’il résonne dans le couloir. Il rentre dans la chambre en faisant ostentatoirement du bruit avant de pousser la porte, et découvre Hugo et Alex, assis côte à côte sur le lit.

Hugo lève des yeux brillants vers lui, et l’observe, bouche entrouverte, comme s’il le voyait pour la première fois. Vincent, le coeur à l’envers, des papillons dans le ventre, fait un tour sur lui-même telle un mannequin du dimanche.

« Content ? dit-il en faisant claquer le tissus de la combinaison sur ses hanches étroites.  
\- Magnifique, sourit Hugo et à ses côtés, Alex roule des yeux.  
\- Bon, c’est bon, je me casse. Je sens que ça va dégénérer. Faites pas de tâches sur mon lit. Voilà.  
\- Alex ! »

Mais Alex a quitté la pièce. Vincent n’en peut plus de rire face au visage outré de Hugo. Puis de l’embrasser pendant qu’il pose ses mains sur lui.

Ils finissent par tous se changer, par embarquer dans le 4x4 et par rejoindre Manon qui les attend sur la plage, trois planches de surf sous le bras.

Il fait un chaleur infernale et Vincent sent déjà le soleil lui cramer la nuque et le visage. Le sable et la mer sont des bancs de lumière qui se fondent avec le ciel, et les mouettes crient sur l’azur tandis que les surfeurs, vacanciers, bronzeurs et plaisanciers rient, chantent et jouent de leurs musiques comme si chacun était seul au monde.

La mer contre sa peau est un baume frais et apaisant. Il s’y plonge jusqu’à sentir la brûlure du sel dans ses yeux pourtant clos sous l’eau. Hugo, juché sur sa planche, l’invite à faire de même et à pagayer vers la barre. Alors Vincent nage, et nage, et nage, mais il se fait vite distancer, et il sent les muscles de ses bras prendre feu sous le tissus élastique de sa combinaison. Il ne s’arrête pas. L’effort, la mer, les rires qui éclatent comme des bulles de savon sur les lèvres de Manon, Hugo et Alex, formant en lui des piscines insoupçonnées d’allégresse.

« Première vague ! » lui crie Hugo quand ils sont en position, et qu’ils voient derrière eux la mer se gonfler d’énergie.

L’onde le propulse vers la plage et les cieux, et Vincent rit malgré lui, agrippé à sa planche, encore incapable de se lever comme le fait Hugo plus loin. Ensuite, il faut à nouveau pagayer à la rencontre des vagues, et sentir ses muscles douloureux, et crier tandis que Hugo s’amuse à l’éclabousser.

Ils nagent indéfiniment et glissent sur l’eau jusqu’à ce que Vincent soit capable de se mettre à genoux sur sa planche. Après, le comédien reste près du rivage, à regarder Hugo se mouvoir sur les vagues comme s’il était né pour ça. Il tombe plusieurs fois, pris dans le déferlement, et Vincent retient son souffle jusqu’à ce qu’il remonte à la surface, hilare.

Manon vient le rejoindre. Il croit se souvenir que Hugo lui a dit qu’elle faisait du mannequinat de temps à autre et ça ne le surprend pas. Avec sa peau bronzée, sa longue chevelure aux reflets dorés et ses jambes interminables, elle a tout de ces starlettes que l’on voit sur les couvertures de Vogue.

« Est-ce que tu t’amuses ? » demande-t-elle en repoussant sa longue chevelure trempée qui lui tombe sur le visage.

Elle est si belle que Vincent pense que ça devrait être illégal. C’est injuste pour le reste du monde.

« Plus que je ne l’aurais cru. » concède-t-il.

Même son rire est magnifique. Sans y penser Vincent cherche à nouveau Hugo des yeux pour le voir non loin. Il a défait le haut de sa combinaison et marche, la mer aux cuisses, traînant sa planche derrière lui. Vincent reste un instant fixé sur le contraste que représente la peau blanche de son torse par rapport au hâle de ses bras et de son visage. Les muscles qui se dessinent juste sous l’épiderme et qu’il embrassait la nuit dernière seulement, en jouissant de plaisir.

« Oulala, dit Manon à ses côtés, le ramenant violemment à la réalité. Ça se sent que votre relation n’est pas platonique. »

Vincent s’est dénudé devant presque toute la France pour son spectacle. Il a trop fait, trop dit et trop vue, pour rougir face à ce commentaire.

« Je ne le regarde pas tant que ça, proteste-t-il, mollement.  
\- Mais lui te regarde constamment, tu sais. » sourit Manon.

Le coeur de Vincent décide de n’en faire qu’à sa tête, et le sang afflue trop vite jusqu’à son cerveau. Il détourne le regard, gêné, et se concentre sur la mer, les falaises et le ciel pour ne pas contempler sa propre bêtise.

« Non ? souffle Manon.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Vous n’en avez pas parlé ?  
\- De sa propension à me regarder ? Non, clairement.  
\- Vincent, tu sais de quoi je parle. »

Vincent lui lance un regard en biais et elle sourit de son sourire magnifique, qui creuse des fossettes dans ses joues bronzées, élevées par des pommettes de statue grecque.

« C’est vraiment trop drôle, s’écrie-t-elle en ponctuant ses dires d’un éclat de rire. Vraiment ?  
\- Urgh, je n’aime pas cette conversation.  
\- Vous devriez en parler.  
\- Merci bien pour ces si précieux conseils. Je prends note. »

Manon sourit, roule des yeux et l’éclabousse gentiment.

« Aussi sarcastique l’un que l’autre. »

Vincent décide de ne pas la contredire, même s’il pense qu’il est clairement le plus sarcastique des deux.

Ils finissent par sortir de l’eau pour aller manger dans un restaurant en bord de mer. Vincent enfile une chemise fleurie et un bermuda sur sa combinaison qu’il délace jusqu’à la taille, et sourit incontrôlablement lorsque Hugo le tire par la chaîne qui ne quitte jamais son cou pour attacher les premiers boutons de sa chemise laissés ouverts. Vincent lui embrasse le front et passe une main dans ses cheveux, transformés en paille humide par le sel.

Louise les rejoint plus tard. Elle pioche dans leurs assiettes sans rien commander, et ils boivent des cocktails multicouleurs qui leur font tourner la tête.

Puis, plus tard encore, en sandales et lunettes de soleil, ils marchent sur les monts qui se terminent en falaises, et observent la mer qui s’écrase en contrebas dans toute sa plus élégante violence. Les palmiers et les bougainvilliers qui foisonnent sous leurs pieds, la transpiration qui s’attache à sa peau rendue poisseuse par le large. Vincent a posé un chapeau sur sa tête pour éviter de cramer davantage, et il assoit Hugo de force sur un rocher pour tartiner son visage nu de crème solaire.

« Ici ! » s’exclame enfin Louise quand ils atteignent la pointe d’une falaise.

Face à eux, le large et l’océan aigue-marine, les mouettes qui tourbillonnent dans le ciel et l’arôme lourd et sucré de la mer et des fleurs. Ils se défont de leurs habits et se jettent dans les flots tumultueux du haut de leur promontoire en riant. Ils peuvent remonter ensuite par un chemin minuscule et escarpé, taillé dans la roche par le ressac, mais l’utilisent principalement pour se bousculer et se faire à nouveau basculer sous l’onde.

Vincent a l’impression d’être à nouveau étudiant. Jeune et libre, à puiser dans des forces qu’il n’a pas, à moitié saoul et un peu high des joints que Louise fait magiquement apparaître. C’est de la folie pure et il s’oublie sous les vagues, sous les baisers que Hugo dépose subrepticement sur sa peau en le rejoignant à la nage après chaque plongeon.

« Un poème. » mendit-il en le tenant par les hanches

Vincent se débat, se plaint sans vraiment le penser de la dangerosité de s'agripper ainsi dans la mer, alors qu’ils ont bu tous deux et n’ont pas pieds. La vérité c’est qu’il s'enivre de la chaleur de son corps collé aux siens, de la solidité et de la possessivité de ses bras qui le tiennent, et de ce coeur qui bat dans son dos et qui l’illusionne d’un amour réciproque.

« _La mer aime le ciel_ , chuchote-t-il contre ses lèvres. _C’est pour mieux lui redire, à l’écart, en secret, son immense tourment, que la fauve amoureuse, au large se retire, dans son lit de corail, d’ambre et de diamant._ »

Satisfait Hugo l’embrasse et Vincent respire de contentement contre sa bouche, frémissant des pieds à la tête dans la mer tiédit par la chaleur ambiante.

« Beauchemin. » conclut-il quand ils se séparent, à bout de souffle.

Quand le soleil commence à se renverser dans l'océan, Vincent saute une énième fois des falaises et se fait balayer par les vagues. L’eau lui rentre par la bouche et le nez. Quand il tente de tousser, elle pénètre à nouveau et il s’étrangle, s’agite dans un sursaut de panique. Sans raison, il ne remonte pas et les vagues continuent de le bousculer et de l’entraîner vers les profondeurs. La lumière qui frise les flots se disperse et s’amenuise à mesure qu’il descend, et bientôt ses orteils foulent le sable du fond et il sent sur ses mollets des courants d’eau froide.

Le début de panique s’est mué en terreur, et il bat en vain des bras et des jambes pour remonter, les poumons et la gorge en feu. Comme il continue de peser au fond de la mer comme une pierre, il se calme, contemple le monde troublé par l’eau et le manque d’air. Et, soudain, Manon, dans toute sa splendeur d’ondine. Elle le saisit par la taille et le ramène vers le haut sans effort apparent. Et ça y est, oxygène. Vincent tousse, crache, halète, et absorbe goulument cet air si précieux, les yeux brûlés par le soleil et le sel.

Manon le hisse sur les pierres chaudes et il s’étale sur le dos après avoir vomi la mer coincée dans son oesophage. Il entend son nom puis il sent sur sa poitrine un poids nouveau, une chaleur humaine qu’il reconnaît sans avoir besoin d’y penser.

« Stupide. » dit Hugo penché au-dessus de lui, les mains autour de son visage.

Il l’embrasse fort, comme s’il voulait lui faire mal, et il a le goût des flots qui ont failli l’emporter. Vincent pose ses mains sur les siennes, répond à son baiser du mieux qu’il peut, malgré le fait qu’il soit essoufflé.

« Je suis là, dit-il doucement quand il se recule. Toujours vivant.  
\- Stupide. » répète Hugo en secouant la tête, comme s’il ne peut pas croire en la réalité de Vincent Dedienne.

 

-

 

Ils font nuit blanche comme des gamins, comme s’ils avaient encore dix-sept ans. Ils arpentent les rivages et les falaises jusqu’à ce qu’il fasse beaucoup trop sombre, puis se perdent dans les rues lumineuses et animées du front de mer où une jeunesse fêtard, riche et vacancière, danse et exulte.

Ils sont encore un peu mouillés mais tout le monde ou presque est en maillot de bain, et personne ne leur faire rempart quand ils se faufilent dans les boîtes de nuit. Hugo le garde près de lui, comme craignant qu’il ne s’envole, et ils dansent comme un seul être au rythme des basses. Louise leur rapporte de cocktails dont Vincent devrait se méfier mais qu’il boit cul-sec en oubliant que demain, déjà, Paris et le reste du monde les attend.

Ils chantent faux et à tue-tête sur le remix de Barbie Girl d’Aqua, puis ils hurlent à n’en plus avoir de poumons sur une version électronique douteuse de Green Light de Lorde. Vincent n’en connaît pas les paroles -- il est trop vieux pour ce genre de chose -- mais il les boit sur les lèvres de Hugo, qui pose ses mains partout, partout, et ne cessera-t-il donc jamais de lui faire tourner la tête ?

L’alcool déborde des verres, à moins que ce ne soit Vincent qui ne sâche plus trop tenir le sien correctement. Il en a dans les cheveux, sur le torse, sur le bermuda, et il rit sans pouvoir s’arrêter lorsque le gobelet de Hugo s’écrase par terre après qu’il ait bousculé le gars ivre qui tente en vain d’attirer son attention en se frottant contre lui.

Ils sortent lorsque le DJ les avertit que le club va fermer, et se retrouvent dehors à l’air libre, à respirer leurs peaux moites de sel, d'alcool et de transpiration, et les effluves qui viennent du large. Vincent a la tête qui tourne et sent l’euphorie dans ses veines, comme si le sentiment s’était fait liquide pour se fondre dans son sang.

Hugo l’entraîne en le tirant par la main, et ils s’éloignent du groupe pour descendre jusqu’au rivage, où ils se laissent tomber face à l’aube qui ne va déjà plus tarder à se lever. Vincent frissonne incontrôlablement et se serre contre lui, les paupières mi-closes, somnolent, hilare, amoureux. Hugo fredonne sans doute sans s’en rend compte, des chansons douces que Vincent ne reconnaît pas.

« Un poème. » demande-t-il finalement en frôlant sa tempe de ses lèvres.

Vincent est trop saoul pour réciter autre chose que du Rimbaud difforme.

« _Vous êtes amoureux. Loué jusqu’au mois d’août. Vous êtes amoureux. - Vos sonnets Le font rire. Tous vos amis s’en vont, vous êtes de mauvais goût. - Puis l’adoré, un soir, a daigné vous écrire !..._ »

Et sur la mer, l’aube se lève, crève la nuit d’une ligne de lumière. Les yeux de Hugo sont de cette couleur indéfinissable, qui ressemble à la fois au brun et au vert, et ne le quittent pas. Vincent, de toutes les façons, ne l’aurait voulu pour rien au monde. Il ferme les siens et respire la mer, les relents d’alcool, et son parfum bien à lui, qu’il dépose sur ses oreillers et dans son coeur depuis le début de l’été.

« _Ce soir-là…, - vous rentrez aux cafés éclatants, vous demandez des bocks ou de la limonade… - On n’est pas sérieux, quand on a dix-sept ans et qu’on a des tilleuls verts sur la promenade._ »

Hugo lui embrasse délicatement la tempe en le serrant plus fort contre lui, et en cet instant, les mots sont à nouveau superflus.

 

-

 

Et comme tout dans la vie, le weekend s’achève trop vite. Ils rentrent et dorment à moitié nus à cinq dans un même lit, Vincent contre l’épaule de Hugo et les bras solides du journaliste autour de lui. Le soleil de midi finit par percer entre les rideaux fermés, et le téléphone de Hugo à les réveiller en sursaut.

Il se lève en râlant pour répondre, et l’absence qu’il laisse contre la peau de Vincent est douloureusement glacée.

« Hmhm ? » dit-il à voix basse dans le couloir, et juste avec ça, Vincent devine que c’est Bangumi.

Il parle peu. Des ‘oui’ et des ‘non’ et des ‘je suis sur la côte Basque, je peux prendre l'avion’, et quand il revient dans le lit, il le serre plus fort dans ses bras, comme s’il ne veut plus jamais être loin de lui mais sait la séparation imminente et inéluctable. Vincent le laisse faire, s’emboîte dans ses membres avec l’aisance de l’habitude, la facilité des âmes prédestinée à l’union.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » chuchote-t-il pour ne pas déranger les autres.

Hugo, le visage enfouie dans sa nuque, secoue la tête et l’étreint plus fort. Vincent n’insiste pas. Il sait que si c’est grave, il ne tardera pas à le savoir, que si c’est grave, le plus tard sera le mieux.

Et ce qui se passe, infailliblement, il l’apprend : un drame. Un nouvel attentat malgré les multiples mesures antiterroristes prises par le gouvernement. Un camion citerne, une vingtaine de mort, des familles éplorées, la capitale en deuil et bientôt la France, le reste du monde.

Ils ne paressent pas longtemps ; c’est déjà, trop tôt, le temps des adieux. Alex et Manon les accompagnent à la gare alors que le soleil est à son zénith et que Vincent envisage de se décapiter pour ne plus ressentir aussi intensément ce lendemain de cuite.

« On se revoit bientôt, dit Manon dans toute sa beauté que même les affres de la gueule de bois ne peuvent altérer.  
\- Prends soin de toi, mec. » ajoute Alex en frappant amicalement Hugo sur l’épaule avant de se décider à l’étreindre vigoureusement.

Hugo a le sourire aux lèvres et répond aux recommandations et autres au revoirs avec aisance et humour, mais Vincent sait qu’il est déjà ailleurs. Comment, d’un appel, a-t-il perdu son air reposé, son visage frais et lumineux ? Sa mine est de nouveau sombre, prête à se fondre dans celles des autres Parisiens, à s’assombrir de nuits blanches passées au travail.

« Vincent, dit Alex en lui faisant un clin d’oeil. Surtout continue de prendre soin de nos illusions. »

Touché au-delà des mots, Vincent lui pardonne immédiatement de dire « le » Quotidien alors qu’il s’agit d’un nom propre.

« Si je cessais je n’aurais plus de travail. » promet-il en se laissant étouffer dans un câlin.

Des allées du train il jette un dernier regard vers le quai où Alex et Manon continuent de leur dire au revoir. Il regarde ces surfeurs aux peaux burinées, des lunettes de soleil gigantesques juchées sur leurs nez pelés par le soleil, des sourires de starlettes aux lèvres, et il réalise qu’il les aime déjà à la folie. Manon, sans bruit, articule en montrant Hugo du doigt : « Dis lui. » et Vincent décide que la meilleure réponse est de lui montrer son majeur.

« Qu’est-ce que j’ai hâte de rentrer, soupire-t-il en se laissant tomber à côté de Hugo. Qu’est-ce que Yann Barthès m’a manqué. »

Hugo sourit, mais l’expression n’atteint pas ses yeux. Alors Vincent lui prend la main et décide de faire quelque chose qu’il prend rarement la décision de faire : se taire. Inévitablement, la nuit blanche le rattrape de toutes les façons. Il s’endort en regardant Biarritz disparaître derrière le train. Il a l’impression de rêver mais les images qui se dessinent dans son inconscience s’évaporent rapidement après s’être formées, comme des mirages faits de fumées. Il croit voir la mer et l’infini du ciel, l’ombre des mouettes entre les nuages, et la silhouette de yachts dans des baies fleuries.

Il cligne des paupières pour mieux distinguer la ligne de falaises à contre jour, et juste comme ça il se réveille. Le ciel est grisâtre de l’autre côté de la vitre et il reconnaît l’architecture triste et industrielle des alentours de Paris. Ils ne sont plus loin de la gare Saint-Lazare, la nuit tombe sur une capitale jadis éclatante.

Hugo s’est déplacé et lui fait maintenant face. Il tape sur le clavier de son ordinateur à la vitesse de l’éclair, tout en sirotant un café noir encore fumant. Il doit voir Vincent bouger du coin de l’oeil, car il lève les yeux de son écran pour lui sourire.

« Tu as dormi longtemps, on est déjà presque arrivé.  
\- Je me fais vieux, répond Vincent dans un bâillement. Les nuits blanches, ce n’est plus de mon âge. »

Sa migraine n’a malheureusement pas diminué avec le sommeil et il se frotte les tempes en grognant. Hugo lui tend un flacons d’Advil, l’air de rien, déjà sans plus le regarder.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demande Vincent en avalant deux comprimés avec une gorgée de son café. Eurk, comment peux-tu boire ça ? C’est d’une amertume à pousser son palais à la grève.  
\- Des emails. Des trucs à régler pour le reportage de ce soir. »

Le silence retombe et Vincent l’observe ouvertement. La façon dont les ombres de l’extérieur défilent sur son visage concentré, la façon dont les cernes reviennent le marquer, la façon dont sa mâchoire se serre dans un tic d’agacement. Il se laisse bercer par les mouvements fluides du train et jette un regard autour d’eux, dans le wagon presque aussi vide que celui qu’ils ont pris à l'aller.

Il lui semble déjà que Biarritz était un rêve lointain, une parenthèse qu’il a imaginé de toutes pièces. Il ne pourrait pas se sentir plus loin de la mer, plus loin de la liberté ressentie sur ses plages ensoleillées, à glisser sur le dos de vagues translucides.

« J’espère que je n’étais pas un trop piètre remplacement de Martin. » commente-t-il distraitement.

Hugo lève les yeux avec une expression surprise qui gonfle le coeur de Vincent. Il le regarde comme s’il avait sorti la chose la plus stupide du monde.

« Tu n’as jamais été son remplaçant. Je ne t’aurais jamais demandé si je ne voulais pas de toi.  
\- Fais attention, ça ressemble beaucoup à une déclaration d’amour. »

Hugo baisse les yeux, joue avec le bracelet de sa montre, ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis la referme, dépité, et retourne à l’écran de son ordinateur. Il ne se remet toutefois pas immédiatement à taper, et continue de tripoter son gros bracelet, qui rappelle toujours à Vincent celui que son père affectionnait quand il travaillait encore.

« Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose que tu as envie de me dire ? » demande-t-il sans pouvoir résister à la tentation de se montrer malicieux.

Hugo le connaît trop bien. Il sourit largement, de ce sourire magnifique qui fait aussi sourire le reste de son visage -- ses tempes, les coins de sa bouche et même les lignes de sa nuque.

« Tu ne vas pas me faciliter la tâche pas vrai ?  
\- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler. » répond Vincent, faussement innocent.

Hugo éclate de rire, ferme son ordinateur et revient s’asseoir à côté de lui. Au-début de leur relation, il y avait toujours un peu de crainte dans ses gestes affectueux. Une retenue et une gêne faciles à comprendre, mais qui, à la plus grande surprise de Vincent, avaient fini par se volatiliser complètement.

Aujourd’hui, il ne regarde même pas autour d’eux avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de l’embrasser tendrement. Certains parleraient d’imprudence, certains de bravoure, mais Vincent, lui, sait qu’il faut ici parler d’amour.

La chaleur dans sa poitrine est étourdissante, et elle rend fous les papillons qui dansent dans son ventre. Il regarde Hugo entre ses cils, lui et ses yeux creusés de sourires.

« _J’ai mesuré mon art de plaire_ , chuchote Hugo contre ses lèvres. _Mes faiblesses et ma fierté. Les mots, l’accent à leur prêter_. »

Vincent reconnaît immédiatement le poème. Il devine les mots avant que le journaliste ne les prononce, sa mémoire leur fait écho. Mais ces vers ne lui ont jamais paru aussi magiques, aussi merveilleux.

« _J’ai calculé d’être sincère_ , poursuit bravement le journaliste malgré les rougissements qui s’étalent sur ses joues. _Triste ou gai, confiant, rêveur. Je me suis paré de pudeur, de force et de grâce légère._ »

Hugo se recule légèrement et Vincent peut contempler l’ensemble de son visage, bouche bée. Il ne l’a jamais vu aussi effrayé. Ses lèvres tremblent et son regard vacille plusieurs fois bien qu’il tente clairement de rester accroché au sien. Le coeur de Vincent bat si fort qu’il en a mal à la poitrine et qu’il doit placer une main sur ses côtes, tentative vaine de contenir la violence de son émotion.

« _Et me voici_ , lâche Hugo dans un souffle. _Prends moi je viens frémissant, comme au sacrifice, t’offrir, à toi l’inspirateur, mon être affamé de liens, mon être entier qui te réclame. Donne tes mains, donne ton âme, tes yeux, tes lèvres…_ »

Hugo s’interrompt et son regard est si appuyé, si effrayé mais si déterminé, qu’il s’enfonce en Vincent et y laisse une empreinte assurément indélébile.

« _Je suis tien._ »

Étrangement il n’est pas surpris. Malgré ses doutes, il le soupçonnait déjà. Hugo n’a pas une seule fois caché ses sentiments, que ce soit dans ses gestes ou dans ses mots. La conversation qu’il a surpris entre lui et Alex la veille - il lui semble que c’était il y a des siècles - fût suffisamment révélatrice pour qu’il n’ait plus qu’une poignée de doutes infondés. Toutefois, il ne s’attendait pas à une telle déclaration, et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne sait tout simplement pas quoi dire.

Anxieusement, Hugo le regarde en se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu’au sang.

« Ne fais pas ça, soupire Vincent en tapotant doucement son menton. Ne sois pas si dramatique. »

Hugo écarquille les yeux, la bouche de Vincent frémit pour ne pas sourire, et ils explosent de rire.

 

-

 

Il pousse la porte de son appartement pour être accueilli par le crépuscule. Il se déverse des clayettes laissées entrouvertes et s’échouent en lambeaux sur la peinture crème des murs du salon. Vincent respire l’odeur de renfermé, l’odeur de chez lui, puis laisse sa valise et ses chaussures dans l’entrée avant de tituber jusqu’au canapé.

Le voyant lumineux de son téléphone clignote violemment, lui laissant deviner les quarante messages vocaux qui réclament son attention. Il les ignore encore un peu. Les paupières closes, il se repose et ne bouge plus.

Il l’ignore encore, ou peut-être qu’une partie de lui s’en doute, mais demain soir il retrouvera Hugo sur son palier à moitié endormi. Il lui ouvrira la porte et le regardera caresser Michoko sur son canapé de la porte de sa cuisine. Ils boiront du thé en riant à voix basse, et Vincent lui dira « _je respire où tu palpites_ » avant de lui faire l’amour sur le carrelage froid. Ils dormiront enlacés en évitant les facilités du langage quand il en vient des mots d’amour, et en inventant leurs façons à eux de se dire “je t’aime”.

Mais tout ça ce sera plus tard. Maintenant, Vincent se repose et ne bouge plus. Vers minuit, il ne reçoit aucun appel.

**Author's Note:**

> The end.  
> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !
> 
> J'ai beaucoup hésité à poster cet OS car je l'ai surtout écrit pour me faire décompresser pendant une période de stress intense. Il ne s'y passe pas grand choses lol Mais j'aimais bien certains passages quand même donc here you go.
> 
> Liste des textes et poèmes cités :
> 
> Noces à Tipasa de Albert Camus  
> Il lui disait : Vois-tu... de Victor Hugo  
> Sensation de Arthur Rimbaud  
> La mer de Nérée Beauchemin  
> Roman de Arthur Rimbaud  
> Déclaration de Alphonse Beauregard  
> Je respire où tu palpites de Victor Hugo


End file.
